


You Are Here

by kwanniebae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanniebae/pseuds/kwanniebae
Summary: Join us, and be part of a new world. A world that is hidden in the eyes of humans.A world of mythical creatures.____Seungcheol, Joshua, Vernon, Jihoon, and Minghao are all humans. Humans, in a big world where beings known as mythical creatures exist. Humans had no desire to learn about them, and pretend that they don't exist. It has been like that for a long time, that is until a Pegasus appeared in the humans' world. And what was he doing?He was giving out information about a new school. A school where all creatures are able to join. And they want humans to be part of it.𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝑬𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒏, 𝑺𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍 𝑶𝒇 𝑪𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆𝒔.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Introduction

**Humans**

𝐒𝐞𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐜𝐡𝐞𝗼𝐥:

✰ Dad of the human group

✰ Thinks he is going to die

✰ He won't (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

✰ Knows Taekwondo so don't worry about him

✰ In a relationship with Jeonghan

✰ Whipped boyfriend

𝐉𝗼𝐬𝐡𝐮𝐚:

✰ A true gentlemen

✰ Really nice

✰ Likes to read

✰ Likes to play the guitar, especially to Seokmin

✰ Like to be around Seokmin

✰ Likes Seokmin's smile

✰ Wants to meet an angel

𝐕𝐞𝐫𝐧𝗼𝐧:

✰ Chill about everything

✰ Reads books about mythical creatures

✰ Is living his dream

✰ Likes to be with Seungkwan

✰ The other doesn't though

✰ Learning Spanish

✰ He sucks at it (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

𝐉𝐢𝐡𝗼𝗼𝐧:

✰ Looks cute but can kill you

✰ Is human but don't underestimate him

✰ Mingyu keeps calling him short

✰ Will beat the crap out of Mingyu

✰ Is sick of Soonyoung

✰ That's the biggest lie I have ever heard

✰ Is interested in Yoongi

✰ Because of music duh

𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐡𝐚𝗼:

✰ Sick of Junhui's flirts

✰ Secretly likes it though 

✰ He can protect himself just fine

✰ Dangerous don't mess with him

✰ Tends to forget that this people have powers

✰ Likes fashion

✰ Wants to be part of the dance group

**Guardians**

𝐒𝐞𝗼𝐤𝗺𝐢𝐧:

✰ Chosen to guard Joshua

✰ Likes to be with him

✰ Always seems happy

✰ Is the only one who protects his human

✰ Trying his best to make the humans comfortable

✰ His brothers aren't helping though 

✰ Creature: ነጠዐጕ

𝐒𝗼𝗼𝐧𝐲𝗼𝐮𝐧𝐠:

✰ Chosen to guard Jihoon 

✰ A hamster in disguise

✰ Join his dance group ('• ω •')

✰ Goofy and adorable

✰ Always bothering Jihoon

✰ Is good in fighting without powers

✰ Creature: ጌልረልሁዪ

𝐒𝐞𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐧:

✰ Chosen to guard Vernon

✰ Does the opposite 

✰ Hates humans

✰ DON'T ask him about his past

✰ "Bish I am no babysitter"

✰ A different person around the guardians

✰ Creature: ዕዪልጕ

𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐡𝐮𝐢:

✰ Chosen to guard Minghao

✰ Why did they choose him again?

✰ Good at fighting close range but likes to use his powers

✰ Handsome

✰ Likes to dance & part of SoonHope dance group 

✰ Takes every opportunity to flirt with Minghao

✰ Creature: ጊጠልጋ

𝐉𝐞𝗼𝐧𝐠𝐡𝐚𝐧:

✰ Chosen to guard Seungcheol

✰ Seungcheol doesn't know about him 

✰ Lives in the human world with his mother

✰ Princess of the school

✰ Don't let his appearance fool you

✰ Doesn't use his power that much because of low stamina + likes to sleep

✰ In a relationship with Seungcheol

✰ Creature: ልክሸዐ ሃ ዕቿጠዐ

**Other Creatures**

𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐲𝐮:

✰ W H I N Y but only for Wonwoo

✰ Closest to Wonwoo

✰ Likes to cook his own food 

✰ A baby with a big body

✰ Extremely loud

✰ Has a difficult past

✰ Lost many people he considered family

✰ Creature: ኗዐነ

𝐖𝗼𝐧𝐰𝗼𝗼:

✰ Acts cold when meeting someone new

✰ Likes Mingyu

✰ But kinda sucks at showing it

✰ Doesn't know how he tolerates Mingyu

✰ Honestly he is a tsundere

✰ Uses glasses and looks good at them

✰ Has trouble with his powers

✰ Creature: ልዪዐሃዘ

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐧:

✰ Likes fighting events

✰ Confident in his power

✰ Has good stamina

✰ MICHAEL JACKSON

✰ Part of the dance group

✰ An actual baby

✰ Jeonghan's baby to be specific

✰ Creature: ዕዐክክቿዪ

𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠:

✰ Always wears a flower crown made either by Jimin or Jungkook

✰ Used to envy Mingyu

✰ New to his powers but good at them

✰ C U T E but with lots of secrets

✰ Lived in the forest with his mom

✰ Likes to go see the dance group

✰ Poly relation with Kookie & Chim 

✰ Creature: ሃዪጎልቻ

𝐉𝐢𝗺𝐢𝐧:

✰ Known for his pureness and cuteness

✰ People don't know the true him

✰ "Jungkook call me short one more time and I swear I will fucking kill you"

✰ Knew Taehyung for a long time *wink wink*

✰ Buys banana milk for Jungkook

✰ Part of the dance group

✰ Poly relationship with Kookie & Tae

✰ Creature: ነሁነልኗቿየ

𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐤𝗼𝗼𝐤:

✰ A bunny with muscles

✰ Really strong+ part of the dance group

✰ Shows his love by teasing Jimin 

✰ Has a soft spot for Taehyung

✰ Met Tae and Chim when he was young

✰ Banana milk for the win

✰ Poly relationship with Tae & Chim

✰ Creature: ክጎቻቻጎዪኗ

𝐘𝗼𝗼𝐧𝐠𝐢:

✰ Seems cold but isn't 

✰ Thinks fighting is too much work

✰ But is extremely good at it

✰ Recharges by sleeping

✰ Likes to write music and would write some for the dance group

✰ Whipped for Hobi #sopeforever

✰ In a relationship with Hoseok

✰ Creature: ቿዪቿሠቻረዐቻ

𝐇𝗼𝐬𝐞𝗼𝐤:

✰ Sunshine ☀️

✰ Created a dance group with Soonyoung

✰ Wants to know more about humans

✰ The only one that can calm Lil Meow Meow

✰ Loves to cuddle with Yoongles

✰ Don't make him mad

✰ In a relationship with Yoongi

✰ Creature: ቿዪጎየጠልሀ

𝐍𝐚𝗺𝐣𝗼𝗼𝐧:

✰ Information Is Not Known  
  


𝐒𝐞𝗼𝐤𝐣𝐢𝐧:

✰ Information Is Not Known

____

_Welcome to Easton, School Of Creatures, a new school where we plan to have every single creature able to attend. Our goal is to be able to join our world together, being humans or mythical creatures. This is the start of a new chapter, and we want you to be part of it. Currently, we will only accept a few humans, but if this succeeds, more will be able to join._

_Join us, and be part of a new world. A world that is hidden in the eyes of humans._

_A world of mythical creatures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new book! Honestly, I wasn't planning on posting this and just leave it to myself, but I couldn't do it so here you go. This story was just me trying to overcome my writer's block, so don't expect too much for it. This was kinda inspired by Obey Me! #Shall We Date? 
> 
> This story contains strong language so sorry for that.


	2. Uɴᴏ

_Dear Human,_

_We are happy to announce that you and other students have won the lottery that was held to choose who will attend the special school with various groups. This school was created to make a safe place for all of the creatures in this world and make everyone realize that we could live in harmony. With this program, we will choose some creatures from certain groups and unite them all in this school. I know that you are a human with no special ability and could be dangerous to come here, but don't fear that. I choose special people that I truly trust to guard you everywhere you and the other students go. You may even know the person, who knows. Anyways, I would truly appreciate it if you join us in this mission, and make my and other creatures' dreams come true. To contact me for any questions, my email in your world would be coolcreature987@gmail.com or (414) 123-4567._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Principle_

Seungcheol stares at the letter for an eternity, or to be more realistic, about two hours. He was chosen for a special school to attend with other creatures that could potentially kill him since he, unlike the creatures, was a weak, powerless, easily could die, human. He knows other beings live in this world, and frankly, he didn't care or pay any attention to it. No one did, they all pretended they weren't there. They were taught since they were little kids to ignore all of the beings because they were too dangerous and could kill them. That's what everyone has been doing for millions of years. That is until he saw a bubble fly towards him, popping when it touched his nose.

He was walking with his friends to some expensive clothing store Minghao, one of his so-called friends, suggested they should visit. They were all broke teenagers, so they didn't feel like buying some really expensive clothes that they would wear for one day and then keep it in the closet for the rest of the year, or sometimes even more. They were close to the store, Minghao's face portraying excitement, which was the complete opposite of how the rest were feeling. They like shopping, but they have their limits. Apparently, Minghao doesn't.

They were so close to entering when some god decided that they suffered enough from the wrath of Minghao. Out of nowhere, a bubble flew their way, such a small bubble. It popped when it touched Seungcheol's face, directly in his nose. Vernon covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter but did a bad job at it. He received a glare from the older.

Out of curiosity, Joshua, Jihoon, and Minghao looked at the direction of the bubble. Their eyes widened when they saw who was the one creating them. Their eyes widened even more if that's possible when they read the sign on top of the bubble creator. Vernon and Seungcheol, wondering why they were reacting like that, also looked to the sign and instantly knew what was happening. 

The sign read, "NEW HIGH SCHOOL OPENING FOR ALL CREATURES. INVITING SOME HUMANS TO JOIN THIS HIGH SCHOOL!"

"This...is something," Jihoon, out of words, said. This is something that hasn't occurred for a long, long time. The sign wasn't the only thing that surprised him, but also who was the one with the sign. He knew that his friends agreed with him.

"Isn't that...Jimin. Like the real Jimin. No fake, but actually real. Or am I imagining it? Please tell me I'm imagining it," Vernon started rambling about how the real Jimin is here, right in front of them. Seungcheol or Joshua would've shut him up, but they were also lost of words. Why wouldn't they, the legendary Jimin is right in front of them.

Park Jimin, a legendary figure in the world of mythical creatures. Even humans know who he is, with such a beautiful presence, who wouldn't. Jimin is part of the Pegasus' family. In fact, he's one of the highest ranks. He is known for his beauty, purity, and power. He is beautiful in his human form but his Pegasus form is another thing. Anyone would fall in love with that form, being a pure white no one could rival. His wings are something people are dying to have.

Legends said that whenever a Pegasus' hoof struck the Earth, it created beautiful springs with water. Pegasuses are known for their elegance but could be a disaster when they are in a bad mood. Back to hundredths of years, heavy thunders struck Earth, destroying many lands and killing many lives. This weather lasted for about a month when out of nowhere, it stopped. Later, it was discovered that a Pegasus created the thunders with its aggressive wing clapping. No one really knows how much damage it created since there's not enough evidence, but researches predicted that if it lasted for about one more month, the Earth would've even less land than it has right now. That is when everyone decided to not anger a Pegasus.

But no one was able to even see a Pegasus fly in the sky, so coming here out of nowhere surprised many people. It clearly shows how much people are surrounding Jimin. Jimin, unfazed, smiled his pretty smile and made more bubbles to attract more people.

"Do you want to check it out?" Minghao asked, trying, and failing, to hide his excitement. Seungcheol looked at the others for an answer but he received shrugs from them. Letting a silent sigh, he nodded. As his head went down for the nod, Minghao and eventually Vernon ran towards the table. The others decided to follow them.

Waiting for an opportunity to get in the front, which took a long time with everyone taking pictures of Jimin, they eventually got in the front. They looked at the content laid in the table, all saying something about a new high school opening. Jihoon grabbed a paper and analyzed what it said, his mouth slightly open as he read more. Jimin smiled secretly, being reminded of a certain someone.

"I know this is about a high school for creatures and want to include humans, but how will you choose them, and how many?" Joshua, being the intellectual, asked. Jimin nodded in approval, finally getting some people interested in the program.

"Basically, we will hold a lottery and allow five or more people who signed in. Right now we are asking the basics like name, phone number, and address to send the information if you get accepted. When you get accepted, we will send all of the information required to get in. You can sign in right now but the only way to actually participate is by winning the lottery and then getting a signature from your parents and all of the paperwork. You get all of the disclaimers there, but the principal knows how dangerous it can get so he will assign some people to guard you. These people are really trustworthy, and personally, I really love them with all of my heart. They may seem intimidating at first, but when you get to know them, they become other people. They are super strong so you don't need to worry about that. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Do you know how many groups of creatures you are planning to have in the school?" Minghao asked, slightly tilting his head making him look cute. Jimin smiled at him.

"Honestly, I don't know how many the principal is planning to have but his goal is to have at least one of every creature. We know that is impossible but is something we are aiming for. Right now we are focusing on humans and how many will apply. Right now, about two hundred are applied which is good."

Their eyes bolded when they heard the new information. Two hundred is a lot of people but with the number of people who surrounded the table, it suddenly seemed a little. Seungcheol looked at the others, wondering what they think about this. They all look like they aren't interested in the idea, but Seungcheol knows them better, and the look in their eyes said otherwise. They all want to join the lottery. Who knows, luck might be on their side? He secretly smiled and then looked at Jimin, who was curious about what they'll decide.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm joining. Jimin, can I please sign the papers." As soon as those words were spoken, the others smiled so big their teeth were showing. He will never forget those smiles for the rest of his life. Jimin saw everything happening right in front of him and nodded. He took the required papers, which was just a small paper that was cut out and gave it to them. They signed the papers and put them inside the box that said: "Place the paper here."

"Quick question. How are you going to choose the winners?" Minghao asked, and Jimin winked at him. Out of nowhere, a bell loudly chimed, so loud that the humans covered their ears out of reflex. Jimin started unpacking his stuff, which confused the others. Then they saw the papers, which said that the lottery closes at 6:00 PM. Jihoon checked his phone, saying 6:01 PM. 

"For your question, I have a good 'friend' of mine helping with that. You'll know you got accepted in about less than a week. About three days if our messenger doesn't take long." A blue light shined directly at their eyes, blinding them for less than a second. In the light appeared a boy, who looked the same age as Jimin. The boy had blue hair, slightly curly in the ends. He wore a flower crown on top of his head, adding to his cuteness.

He wore simple clothes, a white shirt, and a jacket with black pants. He looked around him until he spotted them. He smiled a boxy smile and ran towards them, to be exact, to Jimin.

"Jiminie, are you done? Did you get some people? I'm so excited!" He exclaimed, his boxy smile still portraying in his face, and tightly hugging Jimin. He seemed like a child, in fact, they would've mistaken him as one if he was shorter than Jimin. They paid more attention to him and then they all gasped. Luckily, they both didn't hear them.

"I'm done TaeTae. We got a lot of people so you will be able to help us with this one!" TaeTae started jumping up and down, thrilled that he would be able to somehow help them. Jimin started clapping for him, feeling the excitement that TaeTae was feeling.

"Wait...isn't that Taehyung?" Vernon, who reads a lot of books about mythical creatures out of curiosity and interest, asked. He didn't receive any responses, which was understandable because they all knew this was Taehyung. Vernon would sometimes force them to read with him so they instantly knew it was him. The book said that his appearance stands out, which now they understood. His appearance and smile are famously known. People fall in love with his boxy smile, cute looks, and an adorable personality.

'Friend' of Jimin, Kim Taehyung is a cute fairy. He is fairly new to his powers, but the amount he is able to use is outstanding, giving him a high rank in the fairy community. His wings are the same color of his hair, the outline having a slightly darker shade while the inner having a lighter shade. The wing has the same resemblance as a butterfly wing, but not entirely the same. He has three forms that he can transform; one that looks like a human, one of the same look as the human one but with wings, and his true form, a smaller creature with his wings.

Myths say that fairies come from another world and then came to Earth to form a civilization again. They may look weak, but it's the opposite, they are really strong. Don't let their appearance fool you. They are known for their unbelievable luck that they sometimes share with humans. Legends say that a person can be granted luck if they enter into a contract of some kind or provide a service to the fairy, so because of this, people would try and hunt them. Breaking the contract or not delivering as promised will bring you bad luck. Furthermore, they have enhanced senses and incredible healing.

Someone this special shouldn't be outside where many people are, some even trying to hunt him. Yet, he looked like he didn't care, and instead helped Jimin with his things. Having one mythical creature in front of you is unrealistic. Having two just seemed impossible. But apparently, it wasn't, since two are in front of them, with no single care in the world. 

Taehyung looked at them, still smiling, waved, which made the humans get out of their thoughts. They noticed that everything was packed and they were ready to go, but not without saying goodbye.

"Well, this is where we have to say goodbye. I have a feeling that this will not be the last time we see one another. TaeTae, do you agree with me?" Jimin was looking at them but asking the question to Taehyung, which he responded with a nod. Even with little time, he somehow grew fond of those humans, feeling their strong auras that he never encountered anywhere else in his entire life. So he did something that most fairies can't do.

_Luck may bring malice to the incorrect people but wonder to those that deserve it. These humans' souls are filled with curiosity and excitement, anything but evil. With a tint of my power, bring them luck on what they are curious and excited about. Come forth, El Llanto de la Suerte._

He granted them luck. Luck so all five of them, making it possible for all to win this lottery.

El Llanto de la Suerte, the cry of luck, is a spell that grants luck to humans if used correctly by a fairy. If used incorrectly or to a person filled with evil, the person will instead be granted bad luck for the time the fairy wanted the luck to be. A little bit of the fairy's power is taken away and goes to the human. It's just a little so it doesn't affect the fairy that much. The human this power was used doesn't feel anything. But other mythical creatures feel when the power is being used. 

The humans waved at the mythical creatures as they disappeared, leaving a bright light similar to the one Taehyung appeared. They were talking and the last thing that Seungcheol heard left him with a lot of questions.

"Did you use el _Llanto de la Suerte_?"

"I really want those humans to get in. My heart is telling me something. Who knows, they might be the key to restoring the princes' happiness?"

_What is el Llanto de la Suerte?_

_Are they talking about us?_

_What do they mean by the key?_

_Who are the princes and why are they sad?_

_Why us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first chapter. I really love learning about mythical creatures so here is my excuse to learn more. I tend to forget about books I write, so for this one, I wrote a few chapters before updating it. 
> 
> Please tell me if there are some grammatical mistakes and I'll quickly edit it.


	3. Dᴏs

Seungcheol ran as fast as he could to his phone, which was in his bed on the second floor. Trying not to trip when climbing the stairs, he successfully returned to his room with no damage to himself. He went and grabbed it as fast as he could, getting slightly frustrated that his Touch ID didn't want to cooperate with him but with two more tries, it worked. While scrolling down his group chats in his messages, out of nowhere he thought how he could've put his password instead of his Touch ID but quickly forgot when he found the one he wanted. He writes a message, his excitement portraying in it.

 **THE BOIS** 😎😎

 **Seungcoups**

GUESS WHAT CAME IN THE FREAKING MAIL NONE OTHER THAT THE THINGY WE SIGNED UP FOR BISH I GOT ACCEPTED

He waited patiently for the rest of the boys to answer his message. What he defines as patiently isn't the same as other people. In fact, he is the opposite. He is walking back and forth in his room rather loudly that his mom screamed at him to shut up and stop walking. He responded rather loudly at her, saying that he isn't talking so she can't tell him to shut up, but he will stop walking. Then he heard his phone ring, indicating that someone finally responded to him. Excited, he grabbed his phone.

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

NO WAY YOU TOO!??? I GOT ONE TOO AND I WAS DEAD ABOUT TO CRY CAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING ALONE

**Jihoon (save me)**

There goes my way to get rid of you damn

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Stop pretending you don't care about us

We all know you are relieved that you aren't going alone

**Jihoon (save me)**

Believe what you want

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Anyways I got a letter as well

**I aM MiNgHaO bIsH**

Isn't it more than a coincidence that we all got an acceptance letter out of I don't know TWO HUNDRED PEOPLE

**Seungcoups**

Hansol you said that you are supposedly learning Spanish right?

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

Si, estas correcto mi amigo

**Seungcous**

I-

**I aM MiNgHaO bIsH**

QUICK GOOGLE TRANSLATE THAT SHIT

**Jihoon (save me)**

Apparently, it means yes, you are correct my friend

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Who knew that Hansol learned spanish

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

Don't judge me I am an intellectual Spanish person

**Seungcous**

Yeah yeah whatever you say

Anyways since you are an "intellectual spanish person" whatever that means

Do you know what el llanto de la suerte is

I have a feeling that is spanish for some reason

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

On the other hand

Google translate always comes in handy

**Jihoon (save me)**

Intellectual spanish person my ass

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Well he tried I guess

**I aM MiNgHaO bIsH**

I am way ahead of you Hansol

I knew that you wouldn't know ;)

Thank me later but it means the cry of luck

**Jihoon (save me)**

Why are you asking anyways

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

I heard that somewhere

Isn't that a spell or something

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Yeah isn't that a spell, I think fairies I don't know, can use to grant luck?

Wait...

Don't tell me...

**Seungcoups**

Those were the last words I heard from them

Apparently, Taehyung cast the spell for some reason

The question is why us?

Seungcheol waited for a couple of minutes for someone to respond. It took longer than he expected. He knew his friends were wondering why Taehyung cast the spell on them. Eventually, someone responded. The response seemed completely different from what they were talking about, which caught him off guard.

**Jihoon (save me)**

Back in the days, there wasn't only one type of fairy but instead, two types

Those two types; innocent and evil

Those that were in the evil category were ruled by the Dark Fairy while the other was part of the Light Fairy

Light Fairies believe in spirituality while Dark Fairies believe in the power

Light Fairies don't believe in fighting, only using when putting in high risk while Dark Fairies are really powerful when they get their powers

**I aM MiNgHaO bIsH**

What are you getting with this?

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

With the war between human and mythical, both being fairies, the Dark Fairy sacrifices herself for the Light Fairy

Without the queen, dark fairies died slowly, only leaving the Light Fairies

El Llanto de la Suerte is a powerful spell, too powerful for Light Fairies

 **Seungcheol**

....

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Mythical creatures are mysterious

We don't know anything about them

And the only information we have are old books

**Sol mean sun quick spanish ;)**

I'm willing to learn about them

I mean is one of a lifetime

**I aM MiNgHaO bIsH**

Taehyung decided that we go to the school for a reason

We don't know the reason but if we go we might find it

So are you going or am I going alone

**Seungcoups**

Like Joshua said

Mythical creatures are a mystery to us humans

This is the chance to be able to see how different their world is to our

I'm going

**Jihoon (save me)**

Seems fun I'm in

**PRAISE GOD AND JESUS AMEN**

Where did the smart Jihoon go?

Also, I'm going to see if angels exist

**Sol means sun quick spanish ;)**

If angels exist, so do demons you know

I always wondered about mythical creatures so I'm in

**Seungcoups**

Get ready guys

This is going to be something

Seeing that no one was responding to him, Seungcheol turned off his phone and threw it towards his bed. He sat down next to the phone and grabbed the letter. He checked what other papers it contained but only discovering that it was papers that he needed to put his personal information to. He is nervous about this, maybe he was lied to and no such thing is happening.

Maybe his parents wouldn't agree to let him go to school, even though he talked to his parents about it. They didn't ask about transportation but eventually got their answer when Jihoon told them that they provided dorms for everyone staying there. Their parents agreed to let him go, saying that they trusted Seungcheol's decision. They also believe that mythical creatures and humans could get along just as well as the past when all the war hasn't occurred.

Luckily, the letter provided the same content as Jimin was handing out. When he took it out, a paper fell down on the floor. Wondering what the paper is about, he opened it. His eyes widened as he read it. He slapped his head, thinking about how he didn't find this important paper when he was looking at all of the papers.

_Dear Human,_

_We will hold an orientation next week Tuesday at 14:00 (2:00 pm) to inform you about what the school will be about. In there, you will get your schedule and even be able to meet your bodyguards. Also, you will get your dorm number, don't worry it will be with the other humans. Make sure to bring the paper that was sent to your house. Don't worry about transportation, we will send someone to pick you up. You will know they are the right person since they will have a badge with the school's initials._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Principle_

Seungcheol couldn't believe how quickly things were going. He will have an orientation with all of the creatures. He can't describe how he is feeling, a mixture of excitement, and nervousness. He will go to a special school full of creatures. Everything seemed so unreal. Will he be able to meet Taehyung and Jimin? Who is his bodyguard? Then a thought occurred to him that he didn't think before. What will he tell Jeonghan?

He completely forgot to tell Jeonghan about the school and how he signed up for it. He doesn't want to leave the pretty boy, not with one year of being boyfriends. His nervousness raised up, overpowering his excitement. He knew that he needed to tell him about it. Should he tell him by text or call? He knows that Jeonghan prefers to call him, saying that calling makes him able to hear his voice. Just thinking about it makes him blush. He doesn't know how Jeonghan is able to make his face so red and warm.

He grabs his phone and puts his thumb on the Touch ID. This time it worked the first time since he wasn't hurrying up. Instead, he is trying to take it as slowly as he could, trying to process how he will tell his boyfriend the news. He scrolled through his recent calls, finding his contact name easily since they often called one another. He pressed his name and waited for it to ring. It rang for a second before Jeonghan answered. He took a silent breath.

"Hannie, hello." Seungcheol gave himself an invisible past on the back for not sounding nervous. When he gets nervous, he has a habit of stuttering, so bad that when he was a kid, he wouldn't be able to speak. He got over it but he sometimes catches himself stuttering, but not as bad anymore. He soon forgot everything about his nervousness when he heard the voice of his angelic boyfriend.

"Hi, Coups! I'm happy that you called, really, but for what reason. And don't tell me it was to hear my voice, I know that a lie. You usually come to my house and ask me for a date, in person may I add." Seungcheol let out a laugh audible for Jeonghan to hear. He doesn't know why but Jeonghan is able to make him forget his worries. He has something in him that makes him feel happier, his voice holds something that makes it able to get rid of his negative feelings, and replacing it with positive ones.

"Just needed to tell you something?" He knew that as soon as he let out those words, Jeonghan knew something was wrong. It's not every day that you hear those words. Jeonghan stayed quiet, waiting for him to pour out his worries. He's grateful that Jeonghan did this, he wouldn't be able to say anything with someone constantly interrupting him.

"So, we, my friend and I, found someone that was holding a lottery for a school of various creatures. We decided to sign for it, and apparently, all of us got in. But sadly, we need to stay in school and only be able to come here for breaks and in the summer." Seungcheol waited for a few minutes, letting his boyfriend process all of the information. He did the same with his parents, and they took all of it with no negativity. He doesn't know how Jeonghan will take it though.

"Do you know the school name?" He scrunched his eyes, wondering why he needed that information. Is he planning to search it up or what? Still, his lovely boyfriend asks for it and he will respond. He trusts Jeonghan will do good with the information.

"Easton, School Of Creatures," Seungcheol swears that he heard a soft inhale come for Jeonghan, but he isn't sure. What he is positive that he heard is a laugh, but he knows that it isn't coming from him. He imagines his boyfriend laughing, causing him to smile.

"That sounds interesting, Coups. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. You should go and see how the other world works. Tell me all of the details okay." Seungcheol nodded, forgetting that he was on a call. He soon realized and responded with a yes.

They talked about other things, quickly forgetting the time. Seungcheol decided to check the time and saw that two hours had passed. He decided that it was time to say goodbye to his boyfriend, both feeling sad to leave but other stuff needed to be done. He hung up the call and got up, leaving his phone in the bed. He stretched his muscles and got downstairs. 

What he didn't know is what was happening on the other side. When the phone call ended, Jeonghan let out a scream of excitement that he was holding for such a long time. The scream was so loud that out of nowhere, his mom came to his room. But what was abnormal was how she came in. She didn't use the door like a normal human but instead teleported there. She is no normal human. She is an angel.

Her white shiny hair went down her hips, kept properly with no hair sticking out. She always kept it straight, making sure to take care of it. Her face holds no imperfections, she is what society calls beautiful. His eyes, a light brown so pretty. A heart necklace laid around her neck, consisting of a picture of both three of them, of her husband and only son. She has a simple cream whitish dress that went down her knees, combining with her hair and eyes.

"Did something happen?" Her voice was sweet and gentle, and a smile was decorating her face. She asked but she knew why her son let out such a loud noise. His son was easy to read, so she instantly got her answer. Jeonghan looked at her, knowing that his mother already knew what was happening but he needed to speak it so that he could fully comprehend the situation.

"Seungcheol signed up for the school. Now I don't have to say goodbye to him. Mom, I just can't believe it! Is this fate?" He went towards his mother's direction and hugged her. She gladly returned it, wrapping her arms around him but not as tightly as he was doing it. He knows how much Jeonghan loves that human. She saw them interact with one another but never went in front of him and introduced herself. Her looks obviously scream an angel, even to the most oblivious people.

"You have to tell him eventually." His mother was right, she always is. He nodded and let her go. She looked at him and smiled, one that he returned. She then left to do her things, leaving him alone with only his thoughts. He lay down in his bed, face up towards the ceiling. After a few minutes, he grabbed his blanket and rolled over his side. Not one second passed before he fell asleep.

Jeonghan is not normal. In fact, he is what humans call mythical creatures. But that is not all. There's much more.

Jeonghan is not normal, and Seungcheol will soon find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at being funny, so the texting part kinda sucks, so I'm sorry. Just felt necessary, I guess. I now know how difficult it is to write to texting fics, so good job to those that are able to do it. Also, I'm bilingual, and I wanted to include spanish so here you go. 
> 
> Please tell me if there are some grammatical mistakes and I'll quickly edit it.


	4. Tʀᴇs

Today is the day of the orientation, and Seungcheol doesn't comprehend his feelings. Lately, he's been that way, and there's nothing he can do about it. He signed the papers the next day that it arrived. He doesn't like leaving things unfinished and instead does it the moment he gets it.

He wanted to wake up really early, even though the orientation started at 14:00. But he failed, and instead woke up at 12:00. He was planning on waking up at 6 o'clock, but apparently, he didn't hear it. He jerks up from the bed, forgetting about the phone that is ringing again for the hundredth time and runs to the bathroom. 

He took exactly one-hour showering and changing. Luckily, he didn't spend any time choosing his clothes, all of that decided a few days ago. He wasn't informed to wear any specific clothing, so he assumed that he could wear anything. He didn't want to wear any professional clothing, fearing that he will be the only one, so he went for something simple. He put his black leggings like pants, ripped in the knees, and a white oversized t-shirt. Over his shirt, he put an oversized white hoodie with a design in the middle which he doesn't recognize but looks cool. 

He disconnected his phone from the charger, making sure that it did charge. The green battery confirming that it did, he puts it in his hoodie's pocket. He grabs the envelope, the papers inside of it, and walks out of his room. He closes the door and walks down the stairs, smelling his mom's cooking in the process. 

His mother knew him well, knew that he would wake up at this hour. It brought her into tears when he said that he will wake up early. He reminds her of his dad, always claiming that they will wake up in a certain hour but failing. His father, no idea of what his wife is thinking, smiled when he saw his son. 

"Hi, Cheolie!" His mother cheerfully says, a bright smile on her beautiful face. She places a plate in front of her husband, a typical egg and bacon breakfast in it. She then places the same on the seat Seungcheol will sit in. He sits in the same place, feeling more comfortable than the other chairs even though they're the same. She then places a big plate full of fluffy pancakes. 

"Hi, mom, dad!" He replies with the same emotion, trying to hide his nervousness. He caught his father smirk at his attempt before he raised his fork to eat his eggs. His mom places the plate down her seat and sits down. 

"So, how are you feeling?" His dad asks when Seungcheol went to grab some pancakes. He debated in his head to either lie or tell the truth, and the truth won. He went to grab a bite to calm down before he said it.

"Being honest, I'm so nervous. I have no idea what to expect. The good thing is that I'm not going alone." 

"Don't worry too much son. I'm sure you will like it. Tell me all of the details when you come back." His mom exclaimed, and he sometimes wishes that he could be like her. His dad nodded, being unable to talk with his mouth full. They talk about more things, completely forgetting the time. 

Seungcheol checked what time, and jumped up, noticing that it was almost time to leave. It was currently 13:56, and he's panicking to get ready. He puts his dishes in the sink and goes to put on his black shoes, trying to do it as fast as he could. His parents shake their heads, laughing quietly at him. 

He makes sure that he has everything before he kisses both his parents in the cheek. They both tell him to take care of himself, which he nods even though he has no idea what will happen. He hears a single knock on the door, and he knows it time to go. They exchange goodbye to one another, and Seungcheol breathes in and out before he opens the door. He doesn't look at the stranger, instead focuses on locking the door to calm his heart down.

"You better hurry up with that door of yours. I can literally hear your heartbeats and it's annoying." Seungcheol turned around as soon as he heard the deep voice. He chooses to ignore what the stranger said, and instead focus if this is the one that will take him to the school. He was the one, the badge confirming it. This man radiates the word 'danger,' the complete opposite of Jimin and Taehyung. He doesn't know how to feel about it, but he has to trust the principal. 

This man has sharp eyes, and a frown portraying in his face. A round pair of glasses covered his eyes. Still, that didn't cover the glare that the man was giving to Seungcheol. He was wearing a green hoodie, a little oversized in his body. The look was finished with simple black pants and black shoes. The man clicked his tongue out of displeasure at this human staring at him and turned around, walking away.

Seungcheol got out of his thoughts, something he's been doing a lot recently. He walked behind the man, not knowing why they were walking. He thought that a spell would be cast or something. He didn't feel like talking to him, fearing that the moment he did, he would die. 

They walked for a couple of minutes, and eventually, they arrived at a forest. Seungcheol's eyes widened when he looked at the forest, and then looked around him. This forest wasn't here before, from what he knows. He silently gulped, his heart beating faster than usual. The forest looks scary, just like the one coming from a movie. Seungcheol silently prays something that he normally doesn't do. He then hears someone cough, which he slightly jumps. 

"The others are coming." The man said while looking around, apparently for the others. When he says that he doesn't know what to expect, he means it. Anything can come and attack him. When he's nervous, he usually moves around, but he doesn't want to do that in front of this man. He has a feeling that would annoy him, and that is something he doesn't want to happen. Then, out of nowhere, a scream so loud was heard. The man sighs, knowing who is the one screaming, and he was right. 

"WONWOO!" A tall man runs towards them, screaming really loud which scares the birds, making them fly away out of fear. He is waving his hand, a big smile on his face. Seungcheol doesn't understand what is happening, that is until he sees a small man walking behind him. He lets out a silent sigh, finally being with someone he knows, and finally being able to get rid of this suffocating atmosphere. 

The tall man runs over 'Wonwoo' and gives him a big hug. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but Seungcheol could see a little smile. He then releases him and looks at Seungcheol. He then gives a smile at him, which surprised Seungcheol. He then notices that when he smiled, some canines were revealed to him. He ignored that, now understanding to not question the mythical creature's world.

"Where are the others?" Wonwoo said to the tall, his voice so deep and cold. The other didn't seem fazed by the voice and responded with a shrug. Wonwoo silently growls, annoyed that the others aren't coming. They were assigned to come at a certain time, which they apparently didn't understand. He didn't feel like waiting for some humans that decided they wanted to join this so-called school. He doesn't understand how he was roped to this assignment but got his answer when he looked at the left. Yes, it was all Mingyu's fault. 

Seungcheol didn't know what to say to Jihoon, and the other appeared in the same situation. The tall guy and Wonwoo silently talked, and Seungcheol saw that he was different than when he was with him. His voice is the same but his eyes seem less sharp, and the frown disappeared from his face. This man seemed special to Wonwoo, from what he sees. He didn't want to voice it though. 

A couple of minutes of waiting, two humans and their transporter appeared. Seungcheol instantly knew that it was Joshua and Vernon, but he didn't know who the other two were. Joshua and Vernon are talking while following the two who seemed to be holding hands. One spotted them and waves, smiling while his lips formed a heart. The other slowly waved, the smile fading away when he looked at the others. He then smiled a gummy smile when he looked at the one he's holding hands with. 

Both went towards Wonwoo and the tall guy while Joshua and Vernon went with the humans. The humans couldn't hear what the mythical creatures were talking about, but they did hear some curses. The humans looked at one another and continued to silently talk. They all looked scared, except Jihoon who had his arm crossed and looked annoyed for some reason. They asked him about it but he didn't want to say why. 

"Where the fuck is Jungkook?" The one with blonde hair hissed as he said that. As soon as he finished saying those words, a boy appeared. Minghao was walking next to him and both seemed comfortable with one another. He then looked at the mythical creatures and was greeted with two cold glares that could kill him. He knew one would instantly kill him with just his presence being there, so he gave a sheepishly smile for an apology. 

"Now that everyone is here, we can finally leave. The principal said that we have to pass by this forest so we better hurry up." The heart-shaped boy instructed and walked to the front. The blonde boy was next to him, and every mythical creature followed behind. The humans followed, and soon they entered a dark path of the forest. Crickets can be heard all around them, and the light is being blocked by the trees. Trees brought one's imagination, formed like monsters ready to attack. The trees didn't contain any leaves, something that confused them. It was still summer from what they know. 

They walk for a long time, the heart-shaped boy occasionally telling them to be careful from a big root or other stuff that could hurt them. At one point, a loud growl was heard, so close to them that all of the humans thought it was next to them. It sounded deadly, ready to pound them. That event made them grasp the situation, they are human, ranking the lowest in the pyramid of power. They will be with beings that can kill them easily. 

The mythical creatures ignore the growl, already used to it. They walked deeper into the forest, and in a few seconds, they found what they were looking for. The exit of the forest was in front of them. The moment that they exit the forest, a light shined brightly at their eyes. They covered their eyes with their elbow, and the second they uncovered it, they couldn't believe what was being displayed. 

The environment was different from the forest. It was a greenfield full of various different flowers. The sunlight was powerful, shining to give birth to new flowers. The heart-shaped boy walks forwards, careful to not step at the flowers. The blonde pulled his hoodie over his head, trying to cover himself from the light. The others decided to ignore it, but at some point, the light was too strong. The walk, until the heart-shaped boy found what he was looking for. It was a certain flower, different from the others. This flower was blue, reminding them of a certain fairy. 

Jungkook went to the front and kneel down the flower. He whispered to the flower, so quiet that no one was able to hear him. When he was finished, a blue light shined. Coming out of the flower was the same person that they met, with the same boxy smile. But this time, they were greeted with his wings. They couldn't believe just how beautiful they were. 

"Are you ready to help up Tae?" 

Taehyung nodded excitedly, and he put one hand in front of him. A blue shiny ball formed on top of the hand, and it gradually grew bigger and bigger, that at one point it engulfed all of them. They didn't feel anything, quite the opposite, it felt calming. Everything was black, that they thought they closed their eyes. Not even a second later, they blackness disappeared and came upon a big castle-like school. 

The school was on top of a flying island, not visible to the human eye. No one but the students knows how to come here. Some may fly, some may teleport, and some may do something different. A barrier was around it, protecting it from any danger. No one that isn't a student is able to enter, instead, it would electrify them. The electricity isn't normal, but the electricity of the White Tiger of Thunder. The tiger has electricity that could kill any in seconds if used in full power. 

The humans couldn't believe their eyes. They were facing forward towards the big castle on top of a flying island. The castle was incredibly big and luxurious. They followed towards the entrance and were instantly welcomed by a man. The man had dark hair and an expensive suit. The suit was blueish black, with a wine-colored tie. He had handsome features, a perfect face one would desire to have. His eyes stand out the most, dark pupils that humans say it's impossible to have. The mythical creatures bowed down, while the humans stood awkwardly. Less than a second contemplating, they decided to also bow. 

"Welcome to Easton, School of Creatures. I was waiting for you! Now that you are all here, we can finally start the orientation. Some creatures aren't very patient." The man said and snapped his fingers. The instance he snapped his fingers, they were all teleported to a stadium. The humans sat next to one another while the others were behind them. The man was nowhere in sight. 

They soon found where the man was. He is in the middle of the arena, with a microphone in his hand. When they found the man, all of the creatures cheered, louder than any human could do. The man bowed, and if it was possible, the sound of the cheering increased. Some, like the one behind the humans, chose to clap. The man raised his hand, and everyone stopped, which impressed the humans. Something like that doesn't happen in the human world.

"Fellow creatures, welcome to the orientation of the first school consisting of different beings. I am the principal of this school, and the one, with the help of other creatures, to build this school. I would like to welcome them but they all decided to perform in the morning on the first day of school, so come in time to see that. My goal, and possibly yours, is to be able to unite all of our worlds together, just like it was before the war. Because of the war, some choose to isolate themselves from others while others choose to have hatred towards the beings that started the war. I want all of that to stop. We all live different lives, and it would be great if we could learn about those worlds of yours. Mythical creatures are mysterious beings, but that could also go with humans. We all live in the same world. This is the school's reason, to be able to learn about one another. And with that, we could understand our world and be able to live together in harmony. Thank you!" 

As the principal bowed, the creatures stood up their feet and started clapping really loud. Some cheered with their fist up while others whistled. The humans also noticed that the one behind them also stood up to clap, which they decided to do the same as well. The man raised his microphone, quieting everyone down. 

"You all know where to go, so I want you to go there. To the humans, please come to my office. I want to introduce you to your bodyguards. You are all dismissed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a school that looks like a castle and found some that look so pretty, I'm jealous (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ Anyways, I didn't want to use real school, so I was looking around and found that picture, which is perfect. I don't know what game it came from so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can check out my one-shot ~ Aɴᴅ Hᴇ ᴋᴇᴇᴘs ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ, ɪᴛ's ғɪɴᴇ {ᴛᴀᴇᴋᴏᴏᴋ} if you are craving some angst. I tried to make it sad but I'm not sure if it worked :(
> 
> ☀︎︎ If you want, you can follow me on Twitter at @kwanniebae
> 
> Please tell me if there are some grammatical mistakes and I'll quickly edit it.


End file.
